1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to can openers and more particularly pertains to a new can opener with rotating bottom support for automatically removing a lid from a can.
2.Description of the Prior Art
The use of can openers is known in the prior art. More specifically, can openers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art can openers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,922,617; 5,347,720; 4,995,164; 4,561,182; 4,334,182; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,552.
In these respects, the can opener with rotating bottom support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically removing a lid from a can.